


Struggling Through It

by DarthTella



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, The flu, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: The Doctor could say nothing to Rose in his defence for what just happened in the ballroom. Not because he was truly guilty of anything, but because he was still breathing through this bout of intense nausea.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	Struggling Through It

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on two Tumblr prompts I mashed together, one of which I misread completely. But I still hope you all like it!
> 
> Also all shots taken against Canada are all in jest, especially since I am Canadian.

“I honestly cannot believe you sometimes.” Rose grumbled under her breath as she attempted to drag the Doctor towards the hotel lifts. It couldn’t have been easy in heels, especially with him suddenly feeling a bit weak and now having legs that didn’t want to work properly at that particular moment. Not to mention the fact he honestly felt like he was going to keel over at any time because this now rubbish human body decided it was time to be a right pain in the backside and suddenly act so very, well, _human_! And wasn’t that just wizard?

If that wasn't bad enough everyone in the room seemed to be too shocked at what just happened to even try and help her. Either that or they didn’t want to risk getting another expensive outfit ruined so they all more or less shuffled out of the way whilst whispering amongst themselves and sadly shaking their heads at them. Okay, that wasn’t _exactly_ true; Jackie did come stomping over practically shrieking at the top of her lungs with Pete trailing not far behind, but Rose waved them off claiming that she would take care of the Doctor herself. Thankfully they backed off, but not without Jackie demanding updates from Rose and a comment along the lines of how the Doctor literally is a toddler. Okay, sure, this very human body of his was nearing two and a half years old, but that was not the point.

The Doctor could say nothing to Rose in his defence for what just happened in the ballroom. Not because he was truly guilty of anything, but because he was still breathing through this bout of intense nausea.

“All over the Canadian President too!” Rose continued her ranting as she awkwardly stepped out of her heels, shoved them into one of his hands where he fumbled them for a moment before getting a good grip on them, and resumed dragging him away barefooted, “Of all the people to barf on an' it had to be her, as if she wasn’t grumpy enough. We were relyin’ on her for approvin’ the construction of a new UNIT base in Toronto, in case you forgot." The Doctor absently noted how strong her accent got whenever she got upset. "We’re not even here an hour, and already you’re pissed! Don’t think I didn’t see you over at the bar with Jake and the boys.”

“I’m not drunk!” The Doctor finally broke through Rose’s ranting. Blimey she could really sound like her mother sometimes. A wave of dizziness overcame him once more and he had to lean into Rose a bit more to keep from doing a swan dive face first into the marble floor. Then his body decided to betray him again by means of a full-body shiver that was strong enough to make his teeth chatter and the feeling that even more of his stomach contents were threatening to escape him in the most undignified way possible. He took a deep breath before he continued, “Jake was getting me some warm lemon water since I’m still Time Lord enough to get drunk off ginger, which I still think is the stupidest thing ever. I mean why ging-- oh!” He dug his heels in as he was hit by a strong wave of nausea and Rose thankfully took the hint and stopped walking for a moment. He took a few deep breaths and the room eventually his stomach settled enough for him to keep walking.

“Believe me, the _last_ thing I want to be now is drunk since my stomach is all… _blegh._ ” Oh why, did he have to describe it like that? It was almost the exact disgusting noise he made involuntarily not two minutes before!

The lift chime dinged and the Doctor was pulled unceremoniously into it and Rose propped him up against the mirrored wall quite correctly assuming that he needed help remaining on his feet. At least the cool texture of the wall felt heavenly pressed up against his cheek. Rose stabbed at the buttons and a moment later the lift lurched upwards and the Doctor forced himself to swallow down the sick once again crawling up his oesophagus, although the mere thought of the action almost undid all his effort. But then he felt Rose’s hand rubbing up and down the length of his back. The small gesture sent pleasant tingles down his spine and it soothed him more than anything else at this point and he heard himself hum in appreciation.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were sick?” Even though she still sounded upset, genuine concern replaced the harsh, accusatory tone in Rose’s voice. The Doctor shrugged his shoulder, then immediately regretted the movement.

“I didn’t feel so bad earlier, a bit off maybe but it wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle. Just thought I perhaps ate something dodgy, although now I imagine I might just have the flu which is just wizard. My temperature does feel a couple degrees higher. Dunno where I'd even catch a flu from, aside from some dumbo not washing their hands properly and grabbing a doorknob or whatever." He heard Rose try and suppress a giggle at the small Donna-isms that crept into his speech every now and again. He sighed and continued, "And I didn’t want to disappoint you by not coming with you tonight. I mean I hate these things, all the pointless politics and other such nonsense, but I know you hate it too. I just thought we could maybe struggle through it together. Better with two right?” He cracked open an eye he didn’t even know he had closed and caught the soft look in Rose’s eyes and her smile in the mirror-polished walls.

“Well, we’re certainly struggling tonight.” She giggled as she wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave him a little squeeze around his middle that he leaned into. The lift slowed to a stop and she more gently guided him out into the hallway. They were almost at their door when that dreaded, inevitable feeling took over him again. He heard Rose’s panicked gasp as she quickened her pace and once more dragged him along. Thankfully the Doctor still had the wherewithal to fish the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and Rose was able to get the door to their room open and he was able to stumble into the loo just in the nick of time.

The Doctor hated this feeling, this strange detachment from his physical form as all the muscles in his gut, arms and throat contracted all at once. The pain increased exponentially once his stomach was well and truly empty, but his body still tried to purge itself. It was probably the most helpless he had ever felt in his entire life. After a few agonizing moments he slowly came back to himself. All his muscles finally unclenched themselves and he was finally able to move his face away from the bowl; but he was still sitting there gasping for breath. With a shaking hand, he reached up and flushed the toilet before he leaned back against the adjacent wall. Those small actions left him sweaty and exhausted. He barely registered Rose busying herself at the sink until she shut the faucet off and crouched in front of him with a damp flannel in her hand. Without any shred of hesitation or judgement she wiped his face clean then she got to work undoing his tie (something she rarely had the opportunity to do as he hardly wore them any more). He raised his eyebrow at her.

“Rose Tyler, are you undressing me?” The Doctor mustered up the energy for a smirk which Rose readily returned.

“Don’t get too excited, mister.” She giggled, slipping the strip of silk free and loosening the top buttons of his shirt. Another shiver rippled through him, whether it was from Rose carding her fingers through his sweaty hair, the fever that was beginning to cook his body from the inside out or both 

“Come on, let’s get you to bed. To _sleep_!” She emphasised the last word in response to his pout, although he honestly knew he didn’t have the energy to make good on his flirtations right now. Perhaps she would be amiable to a good cuddle at least? His heart sank at the thought. Rose was probably still expected at the party. The Canadian president probably expected an immediate apology; the country wasn’t so keen on doling out random ‘sorry’s even when things weren’t their fault in this universe. Besides he knew deep down he shouldn’t give her his germs. 

Rose stood up and the Doctor let himself be pulled up to his feet once more. He shuffled over to the sink and thoroughly brushed his teeth to rid himself of the foul taste still lingering in his mouth. Rose had left his side while he did so and when he stepped out of the loo, he saw that she had changed into the pyjamas she packed and was sitting on the edge of the bed presumably texting Jackie.

“You’re not going back to the party?” The Doctor asked. Rose shook her head and looked up from her phone.

“Well, you know I hate these parties and you didn’t want me to be alone. And I know you hate being tucked up in bed all by yourself. We’re already in each other’s orbit so much so I’m most likely gonna get your germs anyways, so I thought I’d keep you company. Besides Mum was able to smooth things over with the President and she’s reluctantly agreed to your idea of building the base under Lake Ontario. Although you have been ordered to stay at least two meters away from her when you’re in her presence from now on.” She smiled at him.

“Fine, that woman gives me the creeps anyway! But that’s not really a fair comparison you made,” He chuckled, slipping out of his suit jacket, “On the basis of the fact that you like being all tucked up in bed with me.”

“Usually, yes. But when I’m at risk of being puked on…” She trailed off and shot him a wry grin.

“Point made.” The Doctor sighed. He got as far as unbuttoning his shirt before he found he couldn’t keep his eyes open much longer and he just let himself collapse on the bed. It was only his top half that made it to the mattress, his legs dangled uselessly off the edge.

“Mum’s right, though.” Rose laughed as she stood up and started unlacing the Doctor’s trainers.

“‘Bout what?”

“You really are a toddler. Tony used to flop into bed like this almost every night.” The Doctor rolled over onto his back and half-heartedly glared at her. This didn’t deter Rose from stripping him down to his pants, grabbing his legs and folding him the rest of the way onto the bed before climbing in behind him. Any other night, he would have found those actions quite invigorating, but right now the fatigue was hitting him hard. Although his dreams of a cuddle might just be feasible seeing Rose was willing to share the bed with him. On force of habit, the Doctor started to roll over to face her, but she stopped him half way.

“Nope! You’re little spoon tonight!” She declared hugging him from behind to hopefully keep him facing away from her. “I also moved the bin to your side of the bed, just in case.”

“Thanks, love.” He sighed, burying himself deeper into his pillow as Rose threw the covers over them and turned the lights off. He really wanted to hold her in his arms, but he couldn’t argue against the practical side of this arrangement. Besides there was something so comforting in the way Rose was holding him and he was perfectly content in her arms. He felt her press a kiss to the top of his head as he allowed himself to drift to sleep.

Yes, life as a human came with its struggles, but as long as he had Rose beside him it was all worth it.


End file.
